Living a Romance Novel
by deadlykitty
Summary: Shigure's novels might become reality if his new ministrations were any indication, and Tohru's beginning to see another side of the author she hadn't seen before... lemon warning SxT oneShot


"I'm coming for you, Tohru..." the voice growled low in the chilly night air. I was slowly making my way back to the house, knowing I was not alone in the forest. I should be alone, as Yuki is at college, and Kyo... well Kyo was gone. Shigure is supposed to be at the house, but it seems there is something else on the writer's mind. He seems to believe I don't recognize his voice, or it is exactly as he wants it to be.

I stopped, and waited. Nothing could be heard. Taking a step and another sound was revealed. Stopping and for a split second I could hear it hurry to do the same. I smirked.

Breaking out into a run I raced to the house. Behind me I could hear him easily keeping pace, and as I slowed upon running into the door I was crushed to the wooden frame. Flowing cloth gently swayed against my skin as my small form was sandwiched between the door and the lean frame of a horny author.

His breathing pushed me further into the door, and my own was becoming labored as he pushed himself against me. This wasn't the first time he cornered me like this, nor was it the only way. A moan escaped my lips as his own started nipping at my neck. Ever since the curse was broken and my infatuation with Kyo had ended, Shigure would act like this, though never kissing my lips, or removing clothing. Sure he explored my body with caresses and trailed my own hands down his own, he never took it to another level, as if trying to leave me wanting more.

When he first began to do this it was embarrassing. I'd never been touched like that before, and didn't know what my mother would think of me for doing this with someone who didn't love me.

His hand was tracing my stomach, rubbing up and down in slow, sensual circles, while his other ran up my inner thigh. Fingers brushed against the valley between my breasts as more pulled the front of my skirt up, trapping it against the door frame. The nips went closer to my chin as I leaned my head back against his neck in pure ecstasy from the sensations he was invoking within me. Slowly the hand on my thigh made its way up to dip down within my panties, cupping my core in his hand.

None of this was new. In Shigure's explorations he'd constantly touch me beneath my clothes, though never entering my body, as he did right now. Slowly he was inserting a finger deep within my center. The sudden pleasure caused me to gasp, and for the first time Shigure kissed me. His mouth molded against mine, before he darted his tongue against mine. I moaned again as he moved his lips against mine, grinding our mouths together in our first and very passionate kiss. My arms rose over our heads as I pulled him closer to me. His free hand was now leaving my breasts and heading toward the door knob, the finger within me exiting as he bent down, still keeping our mouths locked tight. When the door opened the kiss ended.

Softly, he whispered into my lips "turn around." I did so, and was rewarded by another fervent kiss as he leaned into me, reaching down to pull my legs apart. The sudden movement almost made me topple over, but Shigure caught me, picking me up and wrapping my legs around his waist. My arms were once again wrapped around his neck, fingers tangling in his hair to keep him glued to my mouth.

He stumbled up the stairs, still carrying me, barely getting the front door closed, or for that matter mine. I was pretty much dropped on the bed as he crawled on top of me. Our centers were pressed together as he pulled my hips up to meet his, causing the man to growl.

"I can't take it any longer, Tohru. Please, let me have you. Let me make you mine!" his eyes searched mine desperately, and in them I could see the desperation unmasked. His eyes, usually so guarded were like windows, letting me see a side of him I doubt he's ever showed to anyone else before. So many emotions flickered past, but there was something there I never thought Id see, and wasn't sure I was seeing now.

"But... why me? Shigure, why do you do this?" He was making no further moves on me, searching me desperately as I did him. After so long of living with him, yes, I loved him. I probably always had, even when I was with Kyo. Kyo... that ended painfully, for both of us. He can be happy with Arisa now, anyway. We were together for only a few months, and I thought we were happy, but after the curse was broken his eyes started following her everywhere. I broke it off, and he left with her. Where they are now, I can only guess. Hana followed after them, leaving me alone with just the Sohma family as friends. Shigure was with me through everything, even when it seemed like he'd abandoned us for his own plots. When Grandpa passed recently, he held me the entire time I cried. Even yuki was no where to be found, as he couldn't leave his college because of final exams.

While the confusion and worry passed through me Shigure was watching me closely. What I said seemed to hurt him, and I immeditely felt horrible for hurting him. "Why? You ask me why? Isn't it obvious by my actions? By my words?"

I stared intently into his eyes. "I want to hear it from you."

"Then you shall. I love you." and he kissed me again, softly, chastely, though it seemed even more passionate than the other two. When it ended, he gazed into my eyes again. This time I was certain of the emotion pouring from his eyes. I smiled, and slowly leaned up to place the soft kiss on his lips, relishing in their softness.

"I love you, too. What you need..." I whispered, gently taking his hand and bringing it up to my cheek. Slowly, I trailed it down my face and throat, letting it land on my breast. "What you need," I whispered again, "is what I want."

He didn't need any more encouragement. Immediately his lips descended on mine, crashing into them with such force it could have taken me by surprise had I not already been leaning up into the kiss, greeting him with just as much force.

Our passion left me breathless, gasping as we fought our internal war with each other. Clothing was discarded as we wrestled around on the bed, hearing it's groans of protest as we made our own of arousal.

Each touch left a tingling sensation inside me, each caress a gentle torture.

"Oh, Shigure..." I moaned, as his fingers made contact with the most sensitive places on my body. His lips were leaving mine and traveling down my skin, placing butterfly kisses down my chin and neck, covering my collar bone and chest. When he came upon my nipple he licked and suckled, switching from peak to peak. When he found my belly button I rolled us over, straddling his waist as I did the same to him, hands running wild on the flaming skin beneath me.

He bounced his lower half against mine, causing me to gasp. He took he opportunity to rotate us again. His strong, large hands captured mine, entangling fingers as he lowered himself to my stomach again. "Tohru, Tohru, Tohru..." he breathed against my skin, "who would have guessed someone so innocent could be so naughty? You're driving me wild, giving me ideas... and you know how I get when I have a new idea to try out."

"I learned from the best, so mark me guilty."

He grinned, hungrily. "Already done."

I couldn't help but blush at the meaning of his words. I watched him as he laid his lips on my skin again, slowly going lower. his eyes never left mine as his lips touched my stomach. Lower still, and his lips met my lower ones, my core trembling with excitement. The heat between my legs was growing intense, and I could feel him smiling as he opened his mouth.

"SHIGURE!!" I screamed, as his tongue hit my bud, making me writhe against his mouth. He kept up his ministrations before I couldn't take it any longer, and came in his mouth. He licked it up before trailing his lips and tongue back up my body. He touched my chin but went around my lips as he instead headed up to my ear.

Seductively, he whispered to me.

"Are you ready, Tohru?"

I moaned into his own ear in response, and I felt him smile against my skin. Slowly, he brought his lips back down to mine, our fingers still tightly laced.

He entered, slowly to help me adjust to his size. It hurt, but his kiss held my whimpers at bay. When he lay fully sheathed inside me, he merely stopped moving until I urged him to continue.

The rhythm our bodies made kept it all slow and tender to begin, but soon we started moving faster, and the speed kept intensifying as he started to ram himself inside me. I was screaming in sheer pleasure, and Shigure screamed with me. When at last we came, we came together. He made one final thrust before falling on me exhausted.

After awhile he pulled out and just lay beside me, softly stroking my cheek. Our eyes stayed glued together as we basked in the after math of our intense love making.

"Thank you, Tohru. I love you."

- - - - -

Well, hope you liked it. Just a simple one shot, please tell me what you thought!!


End file.
